The Team
by noname9900
Summary: They say you can't judge a book by it's cover. The same can be said of Naruto and His team.  Note this a harem fic, but it won't happen before way later in the story, and Hinata is the first.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor other stories related things!

"what the hell" normal

_what the hell normal_

"**what the hell" demonic/summon**

_**what the hell demonic/summon**_

Naruto were in deep thoughts over the last 6 years he and his team have been in deep cover at the academy, and he had just finished the first part of his assignment and he was bored and a bored Uzumaki Naruto is a dangerous Naruto. "Uzumaki wake up" ahh the ever annoying voice of Mizuki Touji "hai hai Sensei" Naruto answered in a slight bored tone, damn that Mizuki for breaking him out of his review of how he ended with this shitty mission.

Flashback: 6 years and two weeks ago

"You called Hokage-sama" said the young anbu nin from his place near the wall.

"Ahh Dragon, yes, yes I did, please have a seat, while I explain the mission I have for your team." The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, took out his pipe and stuffed it with tobacco lit it with a small katon jutsu invented to this small task and to start a fire when camping. "now please take off your mask Naruto-kun, I hate to see you with it on, now I got an s-rank mission for your team, due to the length of the mission you will all get the same amount once a year, but I would like for Tiger to infiltrate first."

"wait, hold up a sec, how long is this mission? And why is my sic (2nd in command) going in first?" Naruto asked "and why the HELL are you dictating how, MY team should operate in the field, jiji."

"well you can enter at the same time but I have to hold you back a year or two and the time length is about 6 years" the old man answered calmly.

"so you are saying that we are going undercover in the academy for what reason, to help wipe the nose of some snot nosed brats, hokage-sama with all due respect I am a ninja, not a shinobi, and yes I know that it is more or less the same in your mind but in my world it is a whole other thing."

yes Naruto was pissed and the Sandaime knew it, he also knew the difference between a ninja and a shinobi in Naruto´s world. _For Naruto a ninja is one who have learns the hard way with little to no help what so ever and use it to hide in the shadows and strike fear in to the enemy, while as a shinobi you get a teacher to learn his or her way of fighting and use flashy moves and styles with ninjutsu going right and left. And as they say like father like son._

"well Naruto, the purpose of this mission is to find out how the Jonin-sensei is training the new genin and if there is someone who abandons one of his troopers or shows favoritism to such a degree that I have to intervene, or that they takes orders from an outside source that I have to stop."

"two things old man, one, then why start at the academy, and two, if I have to do this I want my ghost division or L.E.A.F. is not going into action."

Sarutobi knew that Naruto had him by the balls on this one, Naruto have been trying to front his ghost division ever since he became an anbu captain, and L.E.A.F. where the only team who could successfully infiltrate the academy without arousing suspension due to the teams members age. "one your team is more or less the same age as the other studens and I have a feeling that the academy is not doing their job or at least not for the civilian students. And fine you get your ghost div. But first after this mission is over, and I have to approve of the members before they even get into your hands, I don't want another root(ne) problem on my hands."

"who do you take me for, Danzo, I can't even sleep without you knowing, sometimes it suck to be the sic in anbu and if it weren't be course the commander love my gut's I would never have climbed higher that perhaps captain." Naruto ranted but then again commander hawk have always been nice to the boy and was the one who helped him with his first kill.

"yes well the commander is stepping down to become a normal Jonin-sensei. so I believe a congratulation is in order commander dragon" Sarutobi couldn't hold in the chuckle at the awe struck face on Naruto.

"So Taicho want to wipe the nose of the new genins, heh, who would have though of that, the one man who hates rookies more than myself, damm didn't see that one coming. But who is gonna take care of the anbu if you send me out on a mission, and how am I gonna get acquainted to the system if I'm not there." _lets see you get out of that one old man hehehe_.

"well the academy first starts in two week and you have to choose a new sic who isn't from your team, you know the drill on that one, besides I would recommend lion for that since he were the alternative to you if you turned the offer down." _ha, got out of it hehehe, your move Naruto-kun_.

_Damm he got out of it, besides Tenzo'moku'Yamato doesn't sound so bad, yes he will do just fine and on the plus side I got my ghost division out of him so who am I to complain, now all I need to do is to tweak the system a little an he will never recognize the anbu again. _"all right so so I can more or less tweak the anbu a little so long it stays in favor for Konoha, right."

_what are you planning Naruto ? _"yes that you can, but not by much and the changes have to recorded and reviewed by me." Sarutobi said wile narrowing his eyes a little.

"oh that's fine I think you will like the changes I have in mind, now if there is noting else, I need to gather my team and notify them about the mission and get a hold of lion and inform him of his new duties while I'm at it, by your leave, Hokage-sama." Naruto said taking on his mask while standing up preparing to leave.

"just one more thing Naruto-kun, remember to bring money on Friday its my turn to bring the cards according to the rooster. Oh and we need to place some seals on you and your team so you don't stand out like a sore thumb."

"hehehe sure thing old man, better prepare to lose your money, see you on Friday at nine. And for the seals I do that myself." Naruto said chuckling while he seems to face out of existence.

"Damn I need to get learn that one and the one he use to beat the paperwork either by bribing or blackmailing him into it, hell I even consider begging, but only as a last resort."

Flashback: end

_heh and to think that the only requirement to become anbu were to have two affinity's and have been a chuunin plus a specialty in a field,or the Hokage's consent, well good that taken care of, now you need to at least be special-jounin and have at least a b-rank bingo book rating or be lucky to have a co-op mission with anbu and get a invitation from the team captain on paper, to see if the anbu can use you, and even then you need two affinity's and heavy training before you are even put on the guard rooster for city defense let alone being placed on a team. And the look on the old mans face when he saw the requirement to become a member of my ghost div. Damn priceless, well I did say I would only have the 'top of the crop', and so far I am missing at least two squats before I can send them into the field, oh well, now what is it Mizuki wants._

"thanks to your sleeping we are 10 min. behind and we still have students to test so move your lazy ass into the room next door or I will fail you on the spot for not meeting on time, you got me gaki." _well you fail under all circumstances but you don't need to know that, hehehe the second he enters that room a genjutsu will hit him and screw his chakra-control up so badly he can't even make a simple bunshin without him breaking the genjutsu and since it is seal based it is virtually impossible to do it, with out him removing the seal first, hehehe, then I will offer you a way to graduate and have you to give me the forbidden scroll of seals, of course you will die when you hand it over and I will become a hero and all powerful with the scroll, now all I need from the demon is to fail hehehe._

"Ne ne, Iruka-sensei, what do you what me to do." _good thing I detected that seal before I entered or I would have been fucked in this exam_.

"ok Naruto I need you to do a kawarimi, a henge and make at least 3 bunshins to pass this test and no, don't you even think of using that jutsu, now get to it." _and good luck_.

And with a poof of smoke a pretty familiar orange book where in his place, 10 sec later Kakashi storms into the room and stats cradling his book like a long lost lover, only to start running, as Anko? Hana? Kurenai? And Yuugao? enter the room, screaming like a little girl yelling something about icha icha killer and rusty kunai's and other things that will make a sailors ears bleed, Iruka blinks only to see Naruto roiling on the floor trying to stop laughing, but clearly not succeeding in that. Iruka blinks again only to see Naruto standing trying his best to hold in the laughter.

"uhm ok, what the hell happened Naruto and please leave nothing out."

"ok, ok Iruka-sensei first I pulled a kawarimi with the copy-cat's book then made 3 bunshins, then henge into the 4 most notorious pervert haters and entered the room. Sorry but couldn't resist the prank, since I felt him waking past the academy and he normally always gets away from my pranks." Naruto explained while still sniggering.

"uhm, ok, well I guess that you pass here is your Hitai-ite and please met here tomorrow at 0800 for team assignment." _Damn never knew Naruto were that good,_ _oh well if I get off early I can invite him to a bowl of ramen, oh well still have a few students to test before my day is over._

_Damn demon how the hell did he manege to pass did I do the seal wrong, yea that has to be it, no way that demon ever saw the seal, he's to stupid and besides Iruka didn't see it either, no matter I will just use another to do my dirty work, hehehe and then I will use the power of the scroll to kill you kyuubi and become all powerful. _Mizuki got a dangerous glint in his eyes while thinking and Naruto were quick enough to catch it on his way out of the room with his Hitai-ite strap on his left arm right over the anbu tattoo witch of course were hidden by his sleeve on his orange jumpsuit*.

_What are you up to Mizuki, what ever it is you will fail and I will be the one to bring you in. "_**why do you care, it is not like you have to do anything"**, "_oh shut up Kyuubi I is my job and you know that."_Naruto thought while cutting the link to the beast within. "I better tell the old man that I graduated, when I see him that is"

Time skip: later that evening Hokage´s office

"what do you want me to do with Mizuki, Hokage-sama." Naruto in his anbu uniform said with his team standing right behind him looking like they are ready for war.

"Let him make the first move and see how it plays out." Sarutobi said just as his intercom interrupted him and his secretary voice said "Hokage-sama, Iruka Umino is here with the list of the graduated students." sighing Sarutobi lets him enter while saying that Naruto and his team can stay.

"Hokage-sama I got the list for you, oh sorry didn't know you were in a meeting." Iruka said and were about to leave when Sarutobi stops him by saying that it is fine they were almost finished, "Iruka I would like you to meet our anbu commander codename dragon and his team."

"dragon-san it is a pleasure to meet you." Iruka said while giving a small bow.

"like wise Iruka-san." Dragon said while giving a deep nod with his head.

while Iruka were greeting the others one thing went thru his mind. _They are young very young, about the same age as our new genin's, this is surreal, it is almost like Itachi, no the leader feels more powerful than most jonin's almost like our Hokage when he hits you with his ki, and this one isn't even doing it on purpose, he's dangerous, very very dangerous, I'm glad he's on our side, hate to have him as an enemy._

Before his line of thoughts could get to far away from the purpose of benign there the Sandaime said "Iruka can you please tell me the 9 genin's who has the best chance of graduate the jonin's test"

"Hai Hokage-sama, I believe that teams 7,8 and 10 have the best chance passing the jonin's test."

"oh and why's that ? Please entertain this old man." Sarutobi said while folding his hands on his desk.

"hai Hokage-sama team 7 has the making of a heavy combat team with Sasuke as the ninjutsu user and Naruto as the heavy hitter while Sakura can provide genjutsu cover or ijutsu support. Team 8 has the making of a tracking team with Kiba as the tracker, Hinata as the scout and Shino as the shield. Team 10 has the making of a capture and interrogation team with Shikamaru as the capture, Ino as the interrogator and Choji as the fighter who to lead them that I have no idea about."

"that's alright Iruka, I think, I got a jonin for team 7 and 8 while team 10 have been requested by Asuma. Dragon if you have to choose between Hatake and Yuuhi, what would you say ? Hmm."

Dragon putting himself in a thinking position, thinks about it for a minute before answering.

"that is a good question Hokage-sama, I would say that Hatake should have team 7, while Yuuhi gets team 8."

"And what are you placing your decisions on." _let see why you are doing this, is it be course of that incident or are you trying to help your ''team mates''._

"Hatake will be able to help team 7 more, since it is a heavy combat team and he does know a genjutsu or two even if he rarely use it, while Yuuhi is know for her status as the genjutsu mistress for a reason and having her lead a tracking team will, help her more from the get go, since it is her first time leading a team as jonin-sensei, now all you have to do is deal with the paper work and we are good to go."

Sarutobi's facial expression went from understanding to outrage at the jab on his daily enemy the paperwork "well if would just tell me how you beat it, I wouldn't have to spend so much time cramped in this office. Iruka you haven't got the secret from Naruto would you ? That little baka knows how to beat it but he won't tell me, every time I ask him all he does is smirking that infernal smile of his, while mumbling something about him never understanding how I got the title ''the professor'' if I can't figure that out, then runs away laughing all the way home."

"Hai Hokage-sama I know of the particular jutsu but I won't break the promise I made to Naruto when he told it to me, sorry sir." Iruka said while eying the anbu while he said it course it seem that they are trying to hold in their laughter at the best of their ability.

That statement seemed to deflate Sarutobi before he roared out a "Damn it Naruto, give me that secret." while pointing at Dragon. While Iruka connected the dots and like a light got switched on Iruka started gaping like a fish pointing at Dragon, "Naruto that's you." he said more to himself that to the others.

Naruto slams his mask with his hand while muttering something about stupid, senile old man and to bright chuunin's, sighing he takes off his mask while giving Sarutobi a bit of ki and a look that can melt steel. "yea it's me and thanks to this idiot, thanks a lot baka-kage, I am now compromised so I am putting this on an A-class secret. Anbu leave us." and from the shadows a "hai sotaicho" came. Activating the security seals and signing in L.E.A.F. Code tells fox, wolf and tiger to take out the trash. Before Iruka can blink 5 root members were dead and Naruto glares at Sarutobi.

"I thought that you said he weren't that stupid, and why the hell did you blow your casket?"

Sarutobi looking sheepish mutters a low "whoops" before taking a serious expression. "Iruka what you just have seen is never to leave this room under the threat of treason. Fox, wolf, tiger take those mask off, I hate them, please."

Iruka turning to get a look of the other anbu members got a new chock, as 3 previous students stood there. "Ino, Hinata and Tenten, what, what is going on here, why did you take the academy if you already are anbu members ?"

"actually we have never been to the academy before, it were our first time." Naruto answered. "we are on a mission to make sure the jonin-sensei don't show favoritism over a student, but you don't have to concern you self with it, just know that the best way to stay hidden is in plain sight."

"but if you have never been to the academy, how did you become anbu ?" this didn't make any sense for Iruka, no sense at all.

"sorry Iruka-sensei can't tell ya." Naruto said while looking down, he really didn't like to hold Iruka out of the know, but rules are rules. "besides if I told you you wouldn't believe anyway, and I... hokage-sama, Mizuki is moving we better get a move on."

"understood Naruto, you know what to do. Iruka if you just leave the genin list on my desk and report in with me at 0600 tomorrow, dismissed." Sarutobi said going into full Hokage mode.

"Right Hokage-sama, see you tomorrow." Iruka said while bowing before leaving the office. Meen while Naruto were barking out orders to the anbu that came into the office at the same time. "L.E.A.F were moving out keep hidden and let him make the first move." a "HAI" came from the others members, and they just disappeared form view, seemly fading into nothing.

AN.

whoohoo my first ch. Of the Team is done and while I take a long time to make a ch. Do not fear this one is going to be a long one I can feel it so keep calm and see what happens next. TBC

plus a thx to dart93 for allowing the use of his L.E.A.F.


End file.
